Angel of the Night
by blue-fuzzy
Summary: Brook Drew was the kid who always did good in school until she learned she was a mutant. Professor Xavier arranges a special outing for her by one of his associates. R&R Please. Oneshot introduction to my OC. Revised.


Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men characters used in this fanfiction

* * *

**Angel of the Night**

"Another report of the flying monster has been brought to our attention. With us is a member of Friends of Humanity who claims that this is a mutant attending Xavier's School, located just outside of Bayville."

The microphone was handed over to a young looking man, early or mid twenties. "Everyone in that mansion is a mutant. Non-mutants who have been tricked into going in that house say that they've heard a place called 'the danger room.' What more proof will people need to take action before they take action on-"

Brook changed the channel as quickly as she could. She started to watch her favorite cartoon on Toon Disney, _Gargoyles_. Of course it was a kid's show, but once and a while she would watch it to not feel so different. There were some similarities that caught her attention to this show as well, one being that the people were fearful of gargoyles, which she turned into at night, and they were afraid because they didn't understand them.

Mr. McCoy had just walked passed the couch that Brook was sitting on, as she caught him before he left the room.

"Mr. McCoy," Brook turned her head and said in a hushed voice. "Why do people act this way? In class today Professor Munroe said they only hate us because we're different," Mr. McCoy slowly walked back toward her and she stood up, as he put his arm around her wing joint.

"What people don't understand, they fear." He looked at her sincerely now. "In time, everyone might learn to accept us without fear or hostility."

"That's easy for some of us. Most mutants don't even look it, like Jean and the Professor." There was a loud, yet muffled pop noise down the hall that told them Kurt was heading in the bathroom. "Mutants like you, me and Kurt don't have it as easy as them."

Mr. McCoy pondered for a moment, trying to think of something to say. "You're wrong on that Brook. You not only have a gift, but a blessing," Brook looked at him bewildered. "Come with me to the library, I'd like to show you something." Brook turned off the television and walked behind Mr. McCoy to the library.

When they entered the library it was nearly empty. Several students were reading books or magazines or comics, while other students were walking around and rearranging the books to their appropriate location. Mr. McCoy pulled out several books off the shelf. 'Cathedrals in France,' 'Religious Art,' and similar titles. "I'd like you to look through these books and tell me what you think," Mr. McCoy left her to her reading and walked off to the classic literature section.

Brook sat down in a quiet spot, making herself comfortable in her little blue beanbag. She opened the first book and started to read.

Time passed buy so quickly, and before Brook knew it, it was already one o'clock. Mr. McCoy left, probably to go work in the lab again and at 2:30 in the morning, Brook had read all the books that were given to her, but being so tired, she simply couldn't make it back to her room, she curled up on her beanbag and, fell asleep.

BAMF!

It was early in the morning, a bit early too for Kurt to be up, but he had to go to school and most of the students who went to Bayville High had already left. "Brook wake up, we'll be late. Logan's outside waiting in the jeep," Kurt jerked Brook's shoulder and she woke abruptly, her hand almost smacking Kurt in the face but he jumped back in time. She rolled off the bean bag and stood up alarmed.

"Kurt," she gave a big yawn in his face, "If you keep waking me up this early on school days, your reflexes won't be very sharp." Kurt rolled his eyes in a disbelieving way. He took her hand and they both teleported to the jeep.

As soon as they stepped out of the jeep together, people began to mutter to their friends. Despite their gossip Brook ignored them and continued her conversation about everything she learned about gargoyles. "Kurt it's really cool, you've got to believe me! In France, churches have statues of gargoyles that are believed to prevent it from evil demons."

"I don't want to put you down or anything, but we're not in France."

"Well that's obvious, Mr. Sherlock, but it doesn't mean there aren't gargoyles here," they made it into the school building. Brook closed her locker and bid goodbye to Kurt as she walked alone to her first period, history.

As Mr. Garrets wrote on the blackboard the students were horsing around talking to one another. When he turned back around, the chattering had ended, and he had their attention. "Now, can anyone tell me what kind of art was established in early 15th century England?" Mr. Garrets sat on his desk, scanning the room for any or no hands in the air, as he loved to call on people who looked like they weren't paying attention. "How about you Ms. Drew, after all, you once said that you had a friend who enjoys art."

Brook's heart beat faster as she heard her name called. She read the section on 15th century art just yesterday when the others were in the danger room for practice. All she read must have been drained out from all the books on gargoyles. "We're waiting Ms. Drew. I trust that you did the assignment?" She had to answer quickly, it would be really bad to put herself in more hatred than from being a mutant. She thought of the first thing that came to mind, and blurted-

"Gargoyles."

The room burst with laughter. "Settle-I said settle down! Quiet everyone!" Mr. Garrets tried to quickly silence them before more trouble came.

A boy two rows down to the left, rose his hand. "Gothic architecture," he smiled triumphantly, then looked to Brook, sneering at her. Mr. Garrets clapped his hands in approval of his answer.

"Did Brook manage to see that monster last night on the news," another boy called out. "Oh wait. I forgot, she was there, she's the monster."

"That's enough Andrew," Mr. Garrets shouted finally, ceasing all the noise. "Ms. Drew, please go to the principal's office. I don't need anymore interruptions in my classroom." Brook was about to speak but she didn't dare to get into more trouble. She bent down and swung her backpack over her shoulder, walking straight out of the classroom, avoiding all the glares she received on her way out.

Brook never got in trouble or sent to the principle's office before she became a mutant, but she guessed ever since the exposure of mutants at Bayville, her and her friends were blamed for any petty little things. The worst part is that Principle Kelly didn't care about the real trouble makers, so he made sure every staff member put the blame on the few mutants there.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't goodie two shoes Night Flyer. What'd you do, get a bad grade on a test?"

"Shove it Flash Jr." Brook snapped back at the blonde speed demon, Pietro. She sat down in a chair far away from him, and took out a book from her backpack.

An hour later, the bell for second period rang, and Principle Kelly's voice, telling Pietro to come in his office, called. Now it was just Brook, waiting in silence with nothing to do.

Before long Pietro's meeting ended, no doubt Principle Kelly suspending him from school, yet again, then Kelly called again saying, "Ms. Drew, you may step into my office now." Pietro walked out and looked at Brook gathering up her things.

"Good luck Night Flyer, you'll need it," Pietro walked out of the office as Brook corrected him, 'Night Angel.'

"Ms. Drew, in my office now if you don't mind," Kelly peered out through his door impatiently. Brook picked up her stuff and walked in. "Please sit," Kelly gestured to the chair placed in front of his desk, trying to act professional. Brook sat her bag next to the large chair and sat in it. "Mr. Garrets has informed me that you were disrupting his class-"

"That's not true!" Brook bellowed.

"And-for not doing your work." He said more angrily, when she interrupted him. "Now I'll admit that maybe allowing mutants to be taught in the same school as humans was a mistake. You people just don't know how to cope with us knowing your dangerous secret." Brook stood up abruptly, not being able to hold in her anger and frustration anymore.

"We aren't your enemies, Principle Kelly, and being thought of as enemies will only worsen the problem. It's not mutants that aren't willing to cope, it's the so-called 'humans'. Well I got news for you, mutants are human beings too, we can't help but be who we are," Brook was filled up with rage her for so long that all her anger was targeted at him. If the sun wasn't up, she probably wouldn't be able to resist the urge to attack him, heck she'd welcome the chance. Her hands clenched into a fist.

"Calm down, or I'll have to have you removed from the premises," Kelly reached for the underside of his desk, where a silent alarm button was placed. Brook took her backpack and sung it back over her shoulder.

"I can see I've wasted enough of your time. Call Professor Xavier if you must. I'd rather not stick around where I'm not wanted." Kelly brought his hand back on top of the desk and reached for the phone as Brook stormed out of his office.

It was between the periods so she didn't miss much. She immediately spotted her friends, Kitty, Scott, Jean and Kurt over by a locker talking. She walked toward them, as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hey Brook you alright," Scott asked as she got closer.

"Like what happened? You didn't come to class," Kitty started to comfort her.

"I ran into Pietro and he told me you were in the principle's office." Kurt looked at her face, angry of how Kelly always put the blame on them. "I didn't think he was telling the truth."

Brook wiped away her tears with her hand. "I just want to go home. I doubt Kelly would want me to stick around anyway." She choked up and looked at Kurt in a way that asked him to teleport her back to the mansion.

"I'll take you back."

"I'll tell the professor you're on the way." Jean began to contact Professor Xavier, as Kurt and Brook teleported out of the hallway, and back to the mansion in a flash of smoke and brimstone.

Within a few seconds the two young mutants were back at the mansion. The only people that were there were Storm, Professor Xavier, and definitely...

"Oh hey Logan, I was just-"

"ELF!" Logan growled, "What the hell are you doing back," he looked at Brook and her eyes started to tear up again. "Brook, what happened?" Brook once more wiped the salty tears from her eyes pretending nothing was wrong with her, and when she opened her eyes again she saw Professor Xavier wheeling toward them.

"It's alright Logan, Jean told of Kurt escorting Brook back." Brook looked slightly away, afraid of what Kelly did tell him. "It's alright Brook, you're not in trouble with me. However, Kelly did suspend you for a week."

"That so. Well that still doesn't allow elf to stick around," Logan put his keys back in his pocket. Xavier folded his hands and looked at Kurt.

"He's right. Kurt, it'd be best if you went back, and if you could, retrieve Brook's assignments as so she does not fall behind in her studies." Kurt nodded and said goodbye, and the scent of brimstone could be smelled.

Logan said something in Charles' ear as he nodded in return, then Logan went back to his room. Brook pulled her shoulder strap and started for the large staircase. "You can rest for now, I called in a favor from a friend of mine. He'll arrive at sunset," that was his last words. All Brook could think of was, 'Great. Sunset, mentioning the word "gargoyle" is what got me into all this mess.'

As she shrugged it off she went up to her room, where she switched on her Clay Aiken CD and laid on her bed. A couple of hours passed, her friends were finally back and Kurt came in her room to give her her homework. "Too bad Kelly couldn't use the last sense he has to have given you another shot. But look on the bright side, you won't have to deal with Kelly or anyone picking on you for a week," Kurt sat on her bed, placing a folder full of assignments next to her.

"My perfect attendance is ruined. Every year I'd get a certificate, this is all Kelly's fault." Brook opened up the folder angrily. "At least I won't be behind," she took out a pencil from her backpack and a calculator.

"You didn't miss much. Trust me. You gonna go out to the pool later on," she was more concentrated on her Algebra homework that she ignored him. "Okay. I'll take that as a 'I'm-doing-my-work-now-get-out' kind of answer." She gave a slight smile and giggle, "Just don't forget to take a break every now and then, I know how you get. See ya later Angel." He teleported out, most likely in the kitchen to grab a snack before going in the pool.

A few hours later she fell asleep while trying to read 'A Tale of Two Cities' for English with the book laid out on her face. It was only half an hour till sunset and she had always said she felt better to transform when she was awake, otherwise the pain would inflict in her dreams.

"Like Brook, wake up." Kitty walked in the room. "It's 5:30," she lifted the book from her face.

A bright flash from a camera blinded her sight for a moment.

"What the heck?" The smell of brimstone filled the area around the two girls. Brook tried to focus her eyesight as she reached upward, but Kurt bamfed out again. "That little elf will pay." She muttered under her breath.

"The professor sent me to come get you. He said your guest has arrived." For a split second Brook looked confused forgetting about the mysterious guest, then she remembered about him.

"Be down in a sec," Brook threw her covers off her body. She ran to her closet to pick out her night clothes. She really hated to wear this outfit, but it was the only thing that didn't get destroyed in the process of her transforming. Kitty walked out of the room before Brook started to undress. The top mostly looked like a sports bra; white with gold on the rim. In regular pants she felt very uncomfortable, because she couldn't move her legs or tail around so she made a skirt similar to a lowing cloth. It was a bit revealing, she admitted a couple of times, but at least she put a large trench coat on and finally walked out of her room. She walked down the stairs and by half way she saw a man that also wore a long beige trench coat, with a little hunchback.

"Brook I'd like you to meet Warren Worthington III," Professor Xavier announced.

"Is that your full name? Could I call you Warren or III," Brook laughed as she reached down the bottom.

"You can call me Angel." He replied.

"Angel? Why pick a name like-" but her question was answered when Angel took off his trench coat, and revealed his beautiful white feathered wings.

"Does that give you enough reason," Angel smiled sweetly. Brook was speechless, open mouthed, gawking at his wings. "So shall we go," he looked to Brook then Xavier. All of a sudden, Brook wailed out in pain as she dropped to her knees on the floor, clutching her stomach. Angel reached out his hand to lift her up, but she backed away taking off her own trench coat very frantically. A long tail started to spout from her backside and her own bat-like wings started to cut through her back.

"Aaahhh!" Her hands turned into claws as did her feet and one final thing, horns split through her skull and sat in place. Angel at last helped her on her feet, her eyes beginning to open, and bright yellow stared up at him. "There's got to be a better solution to my transformation."

"When you are ready," Xavier wheeled off and the two winged mutants looked to one another.

Brook stood next to Angel and fully extended her wings. "What you waitin' for. I can be out all night as long as I don't cause any trouble." Angel looked a little concerned about her, but didn't want to bring up the subject, at least not after her ordeal.

They both walked out into the cold early night, Angel spread out his wings, but noticed that Brook was walking away from him to the front gate. "It'd be easier if we take flight now," Brook kept walking forward. "People will see us leave if we walk further into the yard." He informed and Brook finally stopped and turned around.

"It's not like they don't already know this place is filled with mutants. And besides, I can't just take off like you. Tried it once and skinned my knees. I need a stronger wind current under my wings, that means, I need altitude." She started at a walk, only her clawed toes staying on the ground, then she started to run at a faster pace. Angel took flight in the air, stopping at the gate, as Brook slowed her pace and started to climb upwards. Once she reached the top, she took off herself, joining Angel in the air.

"Quite a take off that was," Brook began circling around Angel. "Well come on, while the night is still young." They both flew off toward downtown and landed on top of a tall building, letting them see about a five mile radius.

Brook took in a deep breath of air and looked around the night sky, looking as if it had been sprinkled with stars, each as unique as the next. "So, what are we doing here," she looked over to him just to see him staring off in the distance.

He pointed, "You see that steeple over there? Way off there." Brook, searching then nodded her head enthusiastically once she found it, Angel's wings outstretched once more, as did hers. The night was growing even darker, and Brook was admiring the statues on the outside of the church as they descended to land in front of it. "Guardians," he whispered softly to he. "They're said to protect the church from evil demons." She nodded in acknowledgment, she read that in one of the books. "There's more inside, come take a look." Brook folded her wings across her chest and walked behind Angel through the tall, wood doors, all the while looking up at the statues who appeared to follow her movement with their eyes.

"...And please send down an angel to watch over my little brother and ill father. In Jesus' name, A-men." The little girl heard footsteps approaching and immediately stood up and turned to hide her brother. She took one look at Angel and gasped, "It's a miracle, an angel." Both children smiled from ear to ear, but when Brook came from behind Angel they stepped an inch or two back from fear.

"No, it's alright," Angel reassured them, "she's my friend. I heard that you not only needed one but two angels." The girl nodded her head shyly, her brother stepped in front of her bravely. "What's your name?"

"Angelina, and this is my brother," she put her hands on his shoulders, "Thomas."

"Well, I'm Angel and this is Night Angel." Angelina looked at him peculiarly.

"Night Angel?" She responded.

Brook smiled weakly. "Yes. There are two kinds of angels; the day and night angel." Angel started to walk out of the church and Brook and the two children followed him. He pointed to the ledge as Angelina and Thomas looked up to see five stone gargoyles, each fiercely watching high above. "Up there are five gargoyles. Do you know what the gargoyle symbolizes?" Angelina shook her head as did Thomas. "I'll tell you a little story.

"Long ago demons and monsters walked the earth. A group of Catholic monks were terrified and so they sought the aid of God. That very night, a loud crash was heard in front of the church. When they got there they saw one of the demons that had terrorized the village for a very long time, but another they hadn't recognized. A vicious, monstrous creature that however it looked like a demon, was fighting off the demon. The monks didn't want to get between so they hid in the shadows and watched. It was a grueling battle but the winged creature killed the demon, but still afraid, one of the monks went back into the church and brought out a flaming torch.

"The monk waved the torch back and forth trying to scare the creature off, but the next thing it did amazed them both. It knelt down on one knee and bowed before them, bowed before the Church of God. Confused, the two monks didn't understand and in taking the moment they went back inside and back to their work peacefully. On the next morning as the sun rose the monks checked the outside of the church to repair any damage done but when they got there, there wasn't any. They looked up on a ledge and saw a stone creature, the very same that fought off the evil demon.

"For many years, and to this day, the creature has been acknowledged and given the name Angel of the Night. Believing that an angel spirit was put into the creature to give evil the element of surprise. Another name for it, is gargoyle."

Brook was on the verge of tears as Angel finished. Angelina and Thomas smiled happily, now knowing that Brook would not harm them. A woman's voice rang off in the distance to where they stood and the two children immediately recognized it to be their mother, and they ran to her.

"Oh mijos, what are you doing over here this late?"

"Asking for angels mama and look, two of them came," Angelina pointed to Angel and Brook. "We got one to watch over us at day and night." She said joyfully.

The woman gasped and brought her children closer into a hug. "Thank you. Thank you for watching over us," her children hung onto her as she turned around and walked away as Angelina recited the story that Angel had told her, to her mother.

"How about we head back," Angel put his hand on Brook's shoulder.

"Sure," was all she replied. Angel spread his wings out and lifted Brook into the air, getting enough altitude before letting her go and fall, just as she spread her wings, and they both flew back to the mansion.

"God bless you," the mother said quietly and her children laughed excitedly and joyfully, pointing at Brook and Angel until they could no longer be seen.


End file.
